Where Are You?
by animal-luver8153
Summary: As the sun sets, two hearts look heavenward and ask the same question. Where are you? BenXSummer One-Shot.Rated for one bad word.


**Where Are You?**

~~~~~Summer's P.O.V~~~~~

I can hear the gentle sound of waves crashing below me as I sit on the edge of the cliff next to Rand's house and watch the sun set in a brilliant performance of colors as the day draws to an end here on Renbow Island. Rand is off checking the Wireless Tower, Nema is cooking dinner, and Leanne is still trying to decipher what exactly I had saw after calming Raioku. Looking up I can see the sky was filled with gorgeous shades of red and yellow. But try as I might, I couldn't bring myself to imagine myself flying up there. Whenever I closed my eyes I, see flashes of light heading toward him. So I stare at the blending colors as long as I can, my eyes water and I let them form tears at the edge of my vision. Soon, steady trickles of tears are falling down the sides of my face.

In a span of two days, I have been shot out of the sky into an ocean more than a mile below, treaded water for Arceus knows how many hours before collapsing on a beach of a deserted island, laid there alone until I came too, got paired up with a Ukulele playing Pichu, traveled to the distant past, met with the only Ranger in this region, was cut off from calling for help, captured the legendary Raioku, and had my closest and dearest friend stolen from me.

"_Ben… He's safe."_

How could I trust the one who had taken him away from me? The very same man who took aim at him with intent to kill? How could I? The answer I already know… because I need to. Because I need to believe that he's alive, that he's not hurt, that they're not hurting him…

That last thought made me feel sick.

The thought of Ben being defenseless, lying wounded in whatever place their holding him, locked away from sunlight, away from the sky…

I looked to the heavens and made a vow.

The next time I fly, Ben will be flying with me. Maybe even for every time after that too.

"Ben," I whispered to the sky, "Where are you?"

~~~~~Ben's P.O.V~~~~~

I don't know much more of this I can take.

From my position at the door I waited for sound. Any sound really, the guards talking, the Pinchers walking up and down what sounds like a hallway, the discussion of plans, any of that beats listening to the Pokémon in this cramped cage cry in the pitch black dark. Searching for sound couldn't distract from the smell though. From what I've could find out, there are five Pichus, two Marills, and an Ursaring in this cage along with me and Staraptor. I was put in here in what feels like hours ago, they spent a lot of time transporting me trying to confuse me, they didn't need to since I don't know the region very well. I'm not sure how long they've been in here, but the scent of fear and hopelessness was so thick I could barely breathe.

I wish I could comfort them, but they took my styler and smashed it while I could do nothing but watch. What's left of it is hanging on my wrist, I'm useless now…

Staraptor nuzzled his head against my elbow, trying to comfort me. I smiled encouragingly, even though he probably couldn't see it. He had injured his leg when the Pinchers took me hostage, he was trying to protect me...

I couldn't help it, I started crying.

Why did she do it? She didn't have to take that shot. She didn't have to…to…

No. Summer isn't dead. I can feel it. My grief turned to hate. I should be looking for her, not crammed into this cage. But Red Eyes, that bastard who shot her, ordered his goons to capture me before I could get over the shock. The cage suddenly feels much smaller now, I hate that the most. There's a reason I'm a Flying Ranger, I don't do well in enclosed spaces. I don't know when I started pounding against the door, but soon my fists hurt.

I want to see the sky!

I want to fly!

I want to tear Red Eyes to pieces!

I want to see Summer!

I want to see that she's o.k.!

I want her to be with me when Staraptor is well enough to fly again!

I want her to be with me when I take to the sky for the first time after this nightmare's over!

I want her to be with me for every minute of every day until I die!

I stopped attacking the steel door and let my hands drop to my side. We never really spoke about what kind of relationship we had. Partly because Summer wasn't usually one for words, partly because so much could be said without words between the two of us. Many people assumed we were a couple, and we usually wouldn't bother to deny it. We would stick close together we went out on our days off, we would laugh with each other, we knew every last thing about each other, but that was it.

Slumping back down to my spot by the door, I uselessly closed my eyes and looked up, trying to picture the sky I couldn't see.

I made a vow.

That when I got out of this, I would let her know how I feel, even if it might take me a while to actually say it…

"Summer," I whispered to my fake sky, "Where are you?"

**Author's Note:**

Yeah, I don't really know what happened, but last night between the hours of 10 p.m. and 1 a.m. I wrote this. It's decent enough to publish as a one-shot so I hope someone out there likes this. :)


End file.
